harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jennifer doesn't give up!
In this installment, the entire Harpers Universe attends a remembrance service for the 49 victims of the Pulse Nightclub shooting. And yet once again, the entire proceedings is crashed by the world's biggest deplorable, Jennifer Barrett, who always makes things about herself! Scene Outside of Trinity Church on Copley Square. Everyone is coming out of a special night service to remember the moment at 2:02 AM when forty-nine individuals were murdered in the Pulse Nightclub in Orlando, Florida. Some of the people, who had once lived in Orlando, were the most affected. Albie Mitchell, Libby D'Aiterio, Aaron Atherton, among others. They are talking amongst themselves. ' ALBIE: Wow! One year later. I can't even imagine it. LIBBY: Me neither, Albs. I don't even think I could have stomached it. It was like what happened at the Viper Room magnified one thousand fold. DARREN: That night was infamous, but the Pulse thing was even worse! LIBBY: A night I really don't want to see repeated in my lifetime, ever. As you said, D'Aiterio, it was worse than the Viper Room, by one thosand fold! ALBIE: When I did the initial report, I tried to remain objective, but I felt I couldn't. I talked with my boss and I had the story given to another person, because we knew people who went there. I was too close to the story for objectivity. AARON: I know. One of mine and Rusty's friends was there that night. Fortunately, he got out of there early. He had to work at 8 that morning, so he had left at Midnight. Two hours before. RUSTY: Craig e-mailed me this morning, Aaron. He told me that he went to the remembrance service in Orlando last night. And he went to the Lake Eola remembrance the other night. ALBIE: That is wonderful. I saw the remembrance at Lake Eola, it was absolutely beautiful, and truly glorious. The lake was beautiful, and the rainbow over at the Amphitheatre was just so beautiful and pronounced. RUSTY: Craig was thrilled when he saw it too. LIBBY: How is he doing now, Rusty? RUSTY: He's doing fine. He has his work to channel his energy; and he and his partner are forging ahead solidly. LIBBY: That is terrific. I am glad he is forging ahead with his life, and he has his partner to help him through the whole thing. ''(Enter Anngelique. She is with Elisabeth, Jeff, AJ and Jamie.) ANNGELIQUE: Hi there. That was a lovely service. JAMIE: Yeah it was. Very powerful. The music was very well-chosen. ELISABETH: I can't imagine the pain they are going through this morning. It's as if the wound is reopened again and again. ANNGELIQUE: Yes, it was. And it is horrible. (Enter Dylan and Sheila) ''SHEILA: Yes, it is. And it aggravates me that there are those who still find it humorous. DYLAN: I know, sis. We had to fire someone from Harper Worldwide because of it. ''(Everyone is astonished) ALBIE: Wha? What happened, Dyl? AARON: What happened, guys? DYLAN: Oh, it was someone on a lower board at Harper Communications. That person made a snide comment about it. We're all for freedom of speech, but he used his position as a board member to try to slip bigotry into Harper Worldwide policy. Sheila and I don't tolerate that! SHEILA: We talked with Blair and Wesley, and they told us that we did what we had to. They both approved it. With their parents gone, they are the sole members of the original Harper Worldwide entity involved with the decisions. We are on equal footings with them, and they are handling things on the New York end while we handle things here in Boston. ALBIE: You mean ol' Wesley Harper was for removing that rat from the board? SHEILA: Yep, he was. He was appalled when he heard about that, and Blair wasn't too thrilled either. DYLAN: They voted for us to get rid of that creep. (Enter Amanda Crofton and Stephanie Senftner along with Jacqueline Haller. Amanda and Stephanie are newcomers from Australia; Amanda from Melbourne and Stephanie from Adelaide, South Australia, via the smaller city of Mount Gambier; and they have just recently arrived to Boston. They were at the service.) STEPHANIE: That was a beautiful service. AMANDA: Yes, it was. I think the music was what set it apart. JACQUELINE: I agree. It seemed that the music was the winner of the whole service. ANDALUCIA: But let's us not forget the real meaning of the service, to remember those forty-nine folks who were killed that night at that place. That was absolutely horrible. (Courtney Sue comes over to her aunt and uncle. An older man is talking to Delphine Ridgeway, Dylan's head housekeeper, the man was Mitchell, the Harper's former butler) '' COURTNEY SUE: Hey, Aunt Sheila, wasn't that Mr. Mitchell, your old butler at the service? SHEILA: Yes, it was, honey. Uncle Dylan and I talked with him, so did your mother. He came with his wife. BRYAN: Has retirement treated him well? SHEILA: Yes, it has. He's still very vital and active. BRYAN: I've wondered how he was doing. When did he leave? SHEILA: He left service when Dyl and I went to college. He was there at our high school graduation. He helped raise us. BRYAN: He is wonderful. He was a wonderful boss. SHEILA: Yes, he is. Mrs. Ridgeway is talking to him now. ''(A very distressed Mrs. Amberson, the second housekeeper and the lady's maid to Sheila, Cathy and Ashley, comes up to the crowd.) MRS. AMBERSON: I hate to disturb you, Miss Sheila, but we have a problem. It's you know who. SHEILA (groaning): Can't we EVER have a get-together without HER making it into a shambles?! ANDALUCIA: Who is that? DYLAN (sighing): Jennifer Barrett. Her name is Jennifer Barrett, Andalucia. She is a washed-up has-been model who totally worships the ground that Donald Trump walks upon. She was one of the biggest cheerleaders of what happened. MRS. AMBERSON: Yes, Ms. Slater. She was absolutely GIDDY about what happened. LIBBY: I have known her for a long time, Ms. Slater. Far too long, I think. I knew her from when Aaron owned and operated Elixir, in Los Angeles. Darren, Jason and I used to work there. She nearly sank the restaurant with her recklessness. ANDALUCIA: That is horrible, I am sorry, Mrs. D'Aiterio. SHEILA: It's quite horrid, Andalucia. It seem that everytime we get together for something, she just HAS to inflict herself into it and make our lives miserable! We're getting to the point where we are agitating to have her locked away in a damned sanitarium! ANDALUCIA: A sanitarium would be good for her. Especially a padded cell! (Jennifer is in view and she is absolutely gleeful. She wears her usual smug smirk.) JENNIFER: Oh, tra la la! What a lovely day! Today Forty-nine fags were killed last year! I wish there would have been MORE deaths! All a part of a plan to purge gays from this country and to ultimately make this country a pleasant theocracy! Oh, how I LOVE Donald Trump! DYLAN (burning in anger): You just NEVER quit, do you?! JENNIFER (smirking): Nope, and I never will! SHEILA: One day, you wicked bitch, and I hope it is sooner than later, that Karma will bite you in the backside! JENNIFER (still smug): Nope, that will not ever happen! I will be going all over the country, doing the happy evil which I can so enjoy! I am the queen of this country and the world! Long live Jennifer Barrett! Long live ME! ANDALUCIA: I never thought I would live to see the day that I would so want to bust someone in the face, but you rank up there, you fetid piece of street trash! (Jennifer is furious) JENNIFER: How can you call me such filthy foul names?! I thought you were genteel! ANDALUCIA (coldly): I AM genteel, lady! But if I see something or someone who insults people who died and has the classlessness to GLOAT about it, then I throw gentility out of the window! You really are a trifling woman! JENNIFER: I am, and I am PROUD of it! (Jacqueline walks up and she is appalled at her appearance) '' JACQUELINE: You again! I thought I told you to stay away from us! JENNIFER: I never listen to trash like you! I am perfect and I can do ANYTHING I want to! Donald Trump says so, you know! SHEILA: If we weren't in front of Trinity Church, I would gladly knock you down! JENNIFER ''(laughing): See, I am protected! I have that magic "R" that allows me to get instant forgiveness! ANDALUCIA: Maybe someone needs to knock the hell out of you! See where that damned magic "R" gets you then! (Just then, a cop walks up to Jennifer) COP: Come along, lady! You are not allowed here! JENNIFER: What?! COP: You broke out of jail again! JENNIFER (lying): No, I didn't! COP: You were caught lying to get out! JENNIFER: But I have to gloat about the deaths of forty-nine at that fag hole! It's my duty as a patriotic American to gloat about the deaths of those lesser than me! COP: No, you don't! Now, come along and get away from them! JENNIFER: But, but, but! I am Jennifer Barrett! I can do anything I want! Donald Trump says so! COP: Trump has ordered you to shut up and to quit justifying what you do by invoking his name! JENNIFER: And if I don't?! COP: Then he will have you sued for using his name for your own selfish purposes! LIBBY (gloating): Well, well, well! Your little "magic R" can't protect you from being arrested! (Again, Jennifer throws a temper tantrum) JENNIFER (screaming): You can't do this to me, you donut-chomping piece of shit! Don't you stupid Harpers get what I am! Do you know who I am?! I am far more superior than anyone else in the world! Trump cannot sue me! Don't you stupid lot see?! I am the one he adores! I am the only one in his life! I am his pretty one! I am the one he loves more than life itself! I am the one who is so automatically loved and popular! I am better than everyone else! I am the most moral woman in this world! I am a model of world-wide renown! I am the best example of love, respect and total compassion! I am greater than everyone else! I am beautiful, fetching, charming and lovely! I am the woman every man wants, and the woman every woman wants to be! I am absolutely PERFECT! I am Jennifer Barrett! How can anyone not love me?!' COP: Turn it off, Talullah! We've played this one before! JENNIFER: But I am so LOVED! When God made me, he broke the mold! ''(By now, Sheila has had enough of Jennifer's tooting her own horn!) '' SHEILA ''(angrily and snobbishly): Listen to me, you ugly little guttersnipe! Now you listen to me and you hear this. You hear this very carefully! You are not moral, you are totally AMORAL; you are not lovely, you are, by far, the ugliest woman I have ever had the misfortune to deal with; you are a woman that no woman in her right mind wants to emulate, and no decent or sane man would touch you with rubber gloves on! You are not a model, you are a has-been; you are not Trump's "pretty one", he would rather see you dropped in the middle of the Marianna trench in the Pacific Ocean! You are NOT perfect, you are completely flawed and rotten; you have no love, respect OR compassion in that black heart of yours! You are ugly, disgusting, selfish and far from charming and lovely! NOBODY loves you or thinks you are popular! FAR from it! You are thoroughly unpopular and completely unlovable! Get it through your fat head for the last time, you evil bitch, you are an absolute disaster! And you think you can threaten us again?! Not in this lifetime, You either get out of here and leave us alone, or you will suffer the consequences! Permit me to warn you that should you choose to continue with your utter lunacy, then, nothing in the world will keep me from beating the crap out of you! Consider yourself warned! You mess with us and want to play hardball?! Then you had best prepare to play very rough! Because we are not going to be stopped by a cruel, cold-hearted, evil, jealousy ridden bitch like you! Officer, if you would, please get this fetid piece of common gutter trash out of our sight. COP: With pleasure, Ms. Harper! (Jennifer is dragged away screaming! She is thrown in the car, again she is kicking the windows, She is screaming and raging about again being arrested!) 'JENNIFER'' (The windows are muffling her screeching)'': '''You will pay for this! EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS INSULT TO THE GREATEST MODEL ON THIS PLANET! NOBODY stops Jennifer Barrett! NOBODY! DO YOU HEAR ME?!!!! NOBODY!!!!!!! I WILL WIN!!!!! AND I WILL GET DONALD TRUMP TO MARRY ME! HE WILL MARRY ME!!!!!! MELANIA TRUMP WILL BE HISTORY! HER AND THAT BRAT OF THEIRS! I WILL BE THE FIRST LADY! I AM HIS PRETTY ONE! HE DAMN WELL KNOWS IT! I WILL WIN!!! I WILL WIN!!!!!!!!!!!! (The cop shoves her down, and the police car speeds off. Jennifer is still screaming and howling as she is hauled back to jail! The scene fades!) Category:Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila Category:Hall of Fame Episodes Category:Catfight episodes Category:Episodes featuring Jacqueline Haller Category:Episodes featuring Anngelique Minzell